


Grace Kelly

by lovers_come_and_lovers_go



Series: Falsettos - Life In Cartoon Motion [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Arguing, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_come_and_lovers_go/pseuds/lovers_come_and_lovers_go
Summary: This is the first fic ive ever wrote so its probs awful. This is the first of hopefully the whole life in cartoon motion album mixed with falsettos.





	Grace Kelly

> _The last time we talked, Mr. Smith  
>  You reduced me to tears  
>  I promise you, it won't happen again_

The last time Whizzer tried to talk to Marvin about their relationship it ended in Marvins yelling and Whizzers tears. Whizzer had never been comfortable with being Marvin's mistress however he could understand it to a certain degree. It was all getting too much though as their relationship got close the more and more uncomfortable he got. Every time he would go to Marvins house the fact that his lover had a wife and child became far too real. Jasons chess set still out on the table, the faint smell of Trinas perfume lingering in the bedroom. He couldnt handle it anymore.

"We need to talk," Whizzer huffed out taking another drag of his cigarette.

"About what," Marvin said from the end of the bed already gathering his clothes up, "I need to pick Jason up so it better be quick."

Whizzer internally cringed at the mentioned of the mans son, "You need to tell Trina about us."

The shorter man immediately started laughing but upon looking at his lovers face he quickly stopped, "You're joking right?"

The blonde let out a long blow of smoke "You know I've never felt comfortable with this and if you really love me you should stop pretending to love her."

"Love you?"

The words stung the younger man like nothing ever had. He knew Marvin loved him otherwise he wouldn't have cared for him so much. Wouldn't have bought him gifts Whizzer could never afford. Wouldn't have brought him to his home. But hearing the man still out right deny his feelings hurt.

"Yes, Marvin love me we both know you do now stop being such a coward and make a decision!"

"Jesus Whizzer I already have one kid to deal with I don't need another one," Marvin said exasperated still searching for his tie.

> _Why don't you like me_
> 
> _Why don't you like me without making me try_

"Marvin i just want a boyfriend who wont pretend to hate me until i act how he wants, I'm not going to become some glorified housewife for you when you wont even admit you love me!"

"That's it I'm leaving I don't need to hear this shit, just because I'm not living in some fantasy land thinking that me and you could ever work in the real world. That we could ever be a family. You could never give me what Trina has given me and you need to accept that."

> _Say what you want to satisfy yourself_
> 
> _But you only want what everybody else says you should want_

"Sure Marvin that's why you're being like this not because you're a coward who will do anything his parents say to make them happy. You only want what they say you should want. You say I'm living in a fantasy when you're the one playing happy families pretending you aren't just as queer as me!"

"Fuck you Whizzer," the elder whispered storming out of the flat and slamming the door.

Whizzer sighed dropping his head back onto his pillow. He knew this would happen. It happens once a month minimum. He put out his cigarette and let a small sob out into his pillow before taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes. They will be a family, if it's the last thing he does.

 


End file.
